Mickey's TV Festival
Mickey's TV Festival is a show under the Disney Live brand featuring Mickey and his pals retelling original stories with favorite characters from Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, and Wander Over Yonder. It made it's world debut June 7th 2014, in Orlando FL. Plot Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy, come out from backstage, and say hello to the audience, and ask how they're doing today. The gang will respond that they're happy to know. Mickey then tells the audience, that they came to watch the show with them, and are very exited. The show then proceeds to the Wander over Yonder scene, in which Lord Hater takes over Wander and Sylvia's home planet, so the two go out to stop him. They successfully win the battle, after Wander plays a song on his banjo, that hypnotizes Hater, and his watchdogs to leave them alone. Mickey and the gang come back and say that they did a good job on that part, but Goofy and Donald want to see a bit of mysteries going on. Luckily Mickey tells them about the Gravity Falls portion of the show. The gang heads back to their seats to watch the Gravity Falls scene, which features a retelling of a not yet aired(at the time of launch) Gravity Falls short, in which Dipper Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy, try to break in to the local movie theater, to see the film Pony Heist, after forgetting their tickets. They successfully make it inside the theatre, and enjoy the film. Act 1 ends, but Mickey, and Minnie tell the audience, that Phineas and Ferb, are coming up, and that they can take a bathroom break during intermission. Act 2 starts up, on a typical summer day, where Phineas and Ferb decide to make a 3D movie in their backyard, and Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving, decide to help out, while Candace tries to bust them. Meanwhile, Perry becomes Agent P, and gets assigned to stop a plan of Doofenshmirtz's, by Major Monogram. Doofenshmirtz then traps Agent P, and reveals that he's going to use his food inator, to turn City Hall into food, so he can take over the Tri State Area. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb's movie starts, while every kid in Danville comes to see what's in store. Across town, Agent P escapes his trap, and destroys Doofenshmirtz's inator. Perry then heads back to Phineas and Ferb's house, whilethe final blast of the food inator, turns the film into popcorn, in which the kids think is the ending, as the finale happened before hand. Candace then brings her mom over, only to see the gang sitting under the tree in the backyard. Mom then calls them in for pie, to which everyone responds to, while Perry makes it back, to which Phineas responds, "Oh there you are Perry". The entire cast then comes out for the finale, as Mickey and the gang, thank the audience for joining them in the festivities, and that they hope they see them again real soon. The cats then dances to Summer Belongs to You, while the curtains close, and the show comes to an end Merchandise * Program Book * Popcorn * Cotton Candy * Sno Cones * Mickey Sno Cone mugs * Mickey ears * Perry fedora * Dipper hat * Wander hat and banjo * Magic Wand * Action Figures * Plush toys * Show CD * Phineas and Ferb nose masks * Disney Live Coloring Book * Disney Live Trumpet Songs * Let's Rock the Mouse * Wander Over Yonder theme song * Hypnotism song * Made Me Realize * Today's Gonna Be a great day * Hey Ferb(I know what we're gonna do today) * Back in Gimmelshtump * Summer Belongs To You Cast Bret Irwin-Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor-Minnie Mouse Tony Asnelmo-Donald Duck Bill Farmer-Goofy Jack McBrayer-Wander/Irving April Whichnell-Sylvia Keith Fergouson-Lord Hater Tom Kenny-Commander Peepers Jason Ritter-Dipper Kristen Schall-Mabel Alex Hrisch-Grunkle Stan/Soos/Movie Theater attendent Linda Cardellini-Wendy Vincent Martella-Phineas Thomas Stangher-Ferb Alyson Stoner-Isabella Michela Zee-Ginger Isabella Acres-Katie Madison Pettis-Adyson Ariel Winter-Gretchen Maulik Pancholy-Baljeet Bobby Gaylor-Buford Ashley Tisdale-Candace Dee Bradley Baker-Perry/Agent P Jeff "Swampy" Marsh-Major Francis Monogram Dan Povenmire-Dr.Heinz Doofenshmirtz Caroline Rhea-Linda Flynn-Fletcher(voice only) Category:Shows Category:Live Shows Category:Disney Live! Category:Feld Entertainment shows